Sadie
Sadie (サディ) are a visual kei band, formed on February 15th, 2005. Sadie is assigned to Face Music and Mijinko Records. They went on a hiatus on September 21st, 2015 and have since released no new music. Band history 2005: Creation Sadie was founded by Mao (Vocals), Mizuki (Guitar), Tsurugi (Guitar), Aki (Bass), and Sora (Drums) in February 2005. According to Mao, their name comes from the English word "sad". Their first live appearance was on March 18, 2005 at Osaka Big Cat, when they were the opening act for D, Fatima, Doremidan, shulla, Kra and others. On July 27, 2005 Sadie released their first maxi single, "Kokui no Shita no Yokubou to, Kunou no Hate ni Mita Hyakkei no Yuritachi", limited to 2000 copies that quickly sold out. On December 3, Sadie had their first one-man called "Dekiai ~ As a Sad Matter of Fact ~" in the Osaka Muse Hall in front of 250 people, introducing their new single "Dekiai", which came out a few days later and the single "Oboreru Sakana", exclusive for visitors of their concert. 2006: New Drummer In January 2006, Sora decided to depart from the group for "artistic differences". After Sora left the group in January, Sadie was featured on an Omnibus compilation CD called sawayaka sankumi with the song "Meisai". This CD was limited to 777 copies and came with only 3 tracks, one by Sadie, one by Billy and one by The Pumpkin Head. In March, shortly after the announcement of their first EP "The Trend Killer", Kei replaced Sora as the group's drummer. On April 19 and 26, Sadie were guests at Shoji Noriko's internet TV show shigoto mo rock mo hard ga saikou!!. At Sadie's one-man on May 6, three days after the release of "The Trend Killer", the visitors got the chance to receive the second unofficial single "sayonara no hate". 2007 - 2013: New Music In the following period, Sadie continued to release new material; two more EPs, two more singles and also two live DVDs. In June 2008, Sadie's first studio album was released, Undead 13+2. It contained re-recordings of old, unobtainable Sadie songs. A DVD with music videos came with the limited edition. It was also announced that another single will be released in July, named "Grieving the Dead Soul". In 2009, Sadie went on a three-man tour with heidi. and lynch.. In February 2009, Sadie released their 5th and first full-length album Master of Romance; containing 4 songs previously recorded within the following year. In July, they were invited to AM² Convention at Anaheim, California along with heidi. on July 1–3, 2011. They covered hide's song "Pink Spider" for the Tribute II -Visual Spirits-'' tribute album, released on July 3, 2013. '''2015 - Present: Hiatus' Sadie announced that they would be taking a hiatus after their "forever and ever…" live at Zepp Tokyo on September 21. The announcement was made via a post on the band's official homepage. In it, the band expressed that since 2015 is their 10th anniversary, they also consider it as "an opportunity to reconsider their music and their lives". They requested that fans support them in this decision and gave the assurance that they will be working in full force until September. As such, their latest single dropped on May 27. Entitled as "Voyage", the release was in 3 versions: Normal, First Press Limited Edition A and First Press Limited Edition B. Sadie also embarked on a nationwide tour called "Never Ending Voyage -We never say goodbye-" beginning on June 6, 2015. In March 2016, Mao and Mizuki revealed their new unit called The THIRTEEN. Members * 真緒 (Mao) - Vocals → '''SELFRUSH → Sadie, The THIRTEEN → Sadie, The THIRTEEN, Project. Revive-リヴァイヴ-, Frantic EMIRY ～second crisis～' * 美月 '(Mizuki) - Guitar '→ '''Chrysphase → Sadie, GREMLINS (support), The THIRTEEN' * 剣 ' (Tsurugi) - Guitar '→ Azure' → '''Sadie '→ Sadie, RAZOR' * '亜季''' (Aki) - Bass → TRESOR → Nana → Sadie, BLESSCODE (support) → Sadie, AXESSORY, Nana, Ravecraft' * '景 (Kei)'' - Drums → Ⅳ・dear → free → AWOI (support) → Sadie Former members * Sora - Drums (2005 - 2006) → Sadie → ? Discography Albums & EPs * ''The Trend Killer (May 3, 2006) * The Suicide Machine (November 22, 2006) * The Bullet Storm (July 25, 2007) * Undead 13+2 (June 25, 2008) * Master of Romance (February 25, 2009) * Gain (December 30, 2009) * Singles (April 28, 2010) * Cold Blood (April 6, 2011) * Red Line (April 4, 2012) * The Black Diamonds (October 10, 2012) * Madrigal de Maria (October 16, 2013) * Bleach (May 14, 2014) * "GANGSTA" (September 24, 2014) Singles * "Kokui no Shita no Yokubou to, Kunou no Hate ni Mita Hyakkei no Yuritachi" (黒衣の下の欲望と、苦悩の果てに視た百景の百合達) (July 27, 2005) * "Dekiai" (溺哀 -dekiai-) (December 14, 2005) * "Grudge of Sorrow" (August 2, 2006) * "A Holy Terrors" (March 28, 2007) * "Crimson Tear" (March 5, 2008) * "Grieving the Dead Soul" (July 23, 2008) * "Ice Romancer" (December 17, 2008) * "Kagerou" (陽炎) (July 15, 2009) * "Dress" (ドレス) (April 28, 2010) * "Cry More" (クライモア) (September 29, 2010) * "Toge" (棘-toge-) (November 3, 2010) * "Juggernaut" (December 15, 2010) * "Rosario" (October 12, 2011) * "Meteor" (July 25, 2012) * "Soukoku no Tsuya" (March 27, 2013) * "MADRIGAL de MARIA" (October 16, 2013) * "Voyage" (May 27, 2015) Compilations * Sawayaka Sankumi (さわやか3組) (January 18, 2006) ** (With the track "Meisai" (迷彩)) * Shock Edge 2006 (October 10, 2006) ** (With the track "Sayonara no Hate (サヨナラの果て)) * Tribute to Seikima-II -A Contract with the Devil-'' (悪魔との契約書) (September 15, 2010) ** (Covering "Stainless Night") * ''「V-ROCK Disney」 (September 14, 2011) ** (Covering "This is Halloween") * 「V-Anime Rocks!」 (August 1, 2012) ** (Covering "Pegasus Fantasy") * Tribute II -Visual Spirits-'' (July 3, 2013) ** (Covering "Pink Spider") DVDs * ''The Suicidal Applicants (April 18, 2007) * Distract against the Terrors (August 1, 2007) * Crimson Tear Director's Cut (March 5, 2008) * 「Grieving the dead soul」at Akasaka Blitz 20081005 (March 18, 2009) * 『Master of Romance』at Shibuya-AX 20090502 (October 28, 2009) * 『Dress of Skin』at Shibuya C.C.Lemon Hall (October 6, 2010) * 『CLIPS-13』Music Clip DVD (July 11, 2012) Distributions CDs * "Oboreru Sakana" (溺れる魚) (December 3, 2005) * "Sayonara no Hate" (サヨナラの果て) (December 17, 2006) * "Struggle Against Betrayal" (October 5, 2008) * "Awaki Gunjou" (Rerecorded) (May 2, 2009) DVDs * Grudge of Sorrow DVD (August 13, 2006) * Distract Against the Terrors - Memorial DVD (April 27, 2007) * Mousou Higyaku Seiheki (妄想被虐性癖) (November 20, 2007) Gallery Sadie.jpg Category:Active bands Category:Indies